Azmuth
Azmuth is the creator of Ascalon, The Omnitrix, The Omnitrix Prototype, Unitrix, and Ultimatrix. He is a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Backstory Azmuth's scientific creations and achievements have made him a respected scientist throughout the universe. Paradox calls him the smartest being in the universe, Azmuth demurred, saying he is the smartest being in three galaxies (arguably five galaxies). He is also a trusted advisor to the Plumbers. Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe, simply because he didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other, but other people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. This is especially apparent in Map of Infinity, where he was dealing with a disaster of intergalactic proportions, and when the universe or galaxy is being threatened. Azmuth is very paranoid, evidenced by the amount of work he puts into hiding his home from the rest of the universe. Ben 10: Alien Force Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe, simply because he didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other, but other people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. This is especially apparent in Map of Infinity, where he was dealing with a disaster of intergalactic proportions, and when the universe or galaxy is being threatened. Azmuth is very paranoid, evidenced by the amount of work he puts into hiding his home from the rest of the universe. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Azmuth returns to Ultimate Alien in Map of Infinity, right after Ultimate Aggregor defeated Ben and his team. He tells Ben and his group about the Map of Infinity, an item Ultimate Aggregor is planning to steal in order to go to a location called the Forge of Creation. He also mocks the Ultimatrix, saying it is "pathetic workmanship." He introduces Ben and the team to Galvan Mark II, Galvan Prime rebuilt. He later puts Max in a tube to replace his damaged nervous system caused by Ultimate Aggregor. Azmuth reveals that he is constructing a third Omnitrix. He also refuses to let Ben have it because he is too reckless and requires much patience and it's not completed anyway. He also thinks that adding an evolution feature to the Ultimatrix was a terrible idea, just "begging for trouble". In Perplexahedron, Azmuth was not happy with Ben's failures over losing three pieces of the Map of Infinity; he told Ben where the final piece was. In The Forge of Creation, Azmuth was still not happy with Ben's failing and losing all four pieces of the map; he scolds Ben and his team for letting Ultimate Aggregor beat them each time when they had four opportunities to stop him. After Paradox transforms Alien X back to Ben, Azmuth has an argument with Paradox about Ben and his friend's ability to save the universe this time. Azmuth also says that trusting Ben with the Omnitrix was a "grave mistake" though Paradox had said that it was not ''a mistake at all, and that he, Azmuth, knew the reasons why all too well. Azmuth resentfully begins to reveal that Paradox had told him that Ben was a legendary being born with incomprehensible, immeasurable power, and that he would someday do something amazing one day as it was his "grand destiny," but Paradox interrupted him, saying that there must be "no spoilers." In ''The Transmogrification of Eunice, Azmuth is disappointed in Sunder and Ben's battle for the Unitrix and seeing Ben and Sunder fighting in a muddy area. He is also the one who hired Sunder to retrieve the Unitrix. He had told Ben and his team about the Omnitrix prototype called the Unitrix. He had an argument with Ben about Eunice's life but, after being impressed by Ben's strong defense over Eunice and his belief about his aliens, he agreed to a compromise and allowed her to live a free life as one of his assistants. He stated that he always needed help tending Primus. In Simian Says, Eunice contacted Azmuth about the degradation of the Arachnichimp DNA sample on Primus; he angrily told her to send Voliticus Biopsis to get a fresh sample. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Azmuth saves Ben from death and frees the Ultimates from the Ultimatrix. Ben has regained Azmuth's trust, it seems, as he was willing to sacrifice himself for his aliens' freedom. In Solitary Alignment, Azmuth becomes involved with the Forever Knights by claiming that the sword Sir George used to fight Diagon with is his, which leads Ben to question him about the first knight. Azmuth reluctantly agrees to tell his origins and one of his early inventions. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Azmuth came to reclaim Ascalon and the Ultimatrix, and in return gave Ben the new Omnitrix after Ben proved himself worthy of having the Omnitrix. Azmuth didn't add the Ultimate Forms to the new Omnitrix, and nothing will replace them in Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben 10: Omniverse In Trouble Helix, Azmuth appeared in a flashback revealing his hand in the creation of the Galvanic Mechamorphs through his experiment called the Helix, in the intent of making Galvan B habitable. He also revealed he had been working for years on Malware's condition, a Galvanic Mechamorph whose life code corrupted and incomplete. In Showdown: Part 1, Azmuth appeared again, assisting Ben in capturing Dr. Psychobos and Khyber's Dog. He appears in a flashback in which he warned Ben to not overuse Feedback, but Ben did not heed his warning and Feedback was lost from the Omnitrix. In Showdown: Part 2, Azmuth helped plan together on how to stop Malware from taking over Galvan Mark II. He, along with Gwen and Rook, travels to the remains of Galvan B to find a solution while Ben and Kevin keep Malware busy. Azmuth eventually finds the helix which he believes could be beneficial. Azmuth is seen again bringing Feedback the helix so he can use its powers to defeat Malware. Azmuth also revealed that he brought the Galvanic Mechamorphs back to life and he watches as Feedback finally defeats Malware for good. Azmuth appears during 16 year old Ben's subconscious telling 11 year old Ben that Ben never learns anything just from winning and says that Ben could learn something from losing Feedback. In The Frogs Of War: Part 2, Azmuth appeared in a flashback while Ben was telling everyone what happened to him. It was revealed that Azmuth saved Ben and unlocked Bullfrag for him in order for Ben to sneak aboard an Incursion ship. In ULTIMA Category:Protagonists